


Hydrangeas

by anduperry



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anduperry/pseuds/anduperry
Summary: Mingyu works at a café that also has flower arranging services. Wonwoo happened to wander in that part of town looking for a flowershop, which is rare in this part of town.





	1. Chapter 1

"Mingyu! I need you to make another flower arrangement. You can use any flowers you want but apparently it's for a wedding and he wants it on a hanging vase. Don't know what that's about. He says he'll wait for it. How long will it take?" Jisoo inquired right after he entered the backroom of the coffe shop. 

As a reply I gave a curt nod and raised three fingers to which he replied with a smile and said, "You don't need to hurry. The customer says he can wait all day. Take your time. Okay?"

Once I was alone, I focused on the task at hand. 'So a flower arrangement for a wedding eh? So first things first. I searched for that thing you draw on... 'It's called a... Uhmm... Nevermind" As soon as I found it, I turned it to the first empty page I could find and made a list of the flowers I want to incorporate in this piece. I guess Roses and Orchids will do, I'll make these two the center of the piece. Then maybe I'll surround it with peonies and star gazers? I think I could use Astilbe and Autumn Clematis as adornments to make the center stand out more. Yeah, I think that'll do it. I looked at the sketch and I could say that I am proud of this creation. I was beaming as I assembled the piece. Time passed by and I didn't noticed that I was already finished when I noticed that I was already staring at the flower arrangement.

Admittedly, it looked pretty good. But something was missing so I decided to deconstruct some parts of the arrangement. I added six more flowers to make it feel complete, the Calico Aster, Chrysanthemum, Lisianthus, Wild Bergamot, and Tulip. As I stepped away from my creation, I can only look at it with admiration. It felt more complete. It felt more alive. I wish I felt more alive. And as I looked at the flower I remembered the time. 

'Oh shit! It's already been past three hours.'

I need to look for Jisoo. I bolted out of the door, into the coffee shop and noticed that most of the customers were looking at me. Knowing how good of an actor I am, I just brushed off their curious stares and headed to the cashier. To my disappointment, Jisoo was not there. In fact Jisoo wasn't anywhere to be found. In the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a paper taped loosely on the door I just bolted through. And the message on it read "I have to go out for a bit Gyu! We suddenly ran out of milk and tea bags. I'll be back in a few! ^^"

'Ugh. Typical Jisoo. Leaving unannounced' I thought to myself. But then a sudden realization hit me and my eyes widened at thought that Jisoo left me. Here. In the coffee shop. Alone. With no other assistants. Just me. Who's going to give the flower arrangement to the customer? I don't even know what he looks like. Oh yeah. I'll just wait for Jisoo to return. He said he'll be back in a few, right? Yeah. 

 

AFTER THREE EXCRUTIATING HOURS

Where the fuck is he? It has already been three freaking hours! That stupid-head said he'll be back in a few!

What the heck am I going to do with these flowers?

What about the customer who requested these?

All these questions flooded my headed as thought of all the possible scenarios. One even had me dying which I don't know how it got there.

I peeked through the window of the door trying to figure out which of the seated customers actually ordered this. 

'Shit. How am I supposed to do this? JISOO!!! Once you come back I'll have Aji tear you to pieces.'

'I guess I'll have to do this on my own.'

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down "PLEASE CLAIM THIS FLOWER ARRANGEMENT FOR A WEDDING!" I quickly made my way to the coffee shop's register. But as I placed it down there a person suddenly came into view in front of the register. 

"Uhmm... Excuse me, I think this is my order? Yeah, I think it is. It's for a wedding." The customer beamed as he said this.

'Whoa. This guy has a deep voice.'

I just extended my arm to bring the flower arrangement closer to the man. 

In acknowledgement the man just smiled. "Oh. I forgot. I didn't pay yet. How much?"

I just stared at the man absentmindedly and as I realized what he had just said I grabbed one of those thrown away receipts and wrote down any number I could think of and immediately handed it to the man. 

"What? Really? It's that cheap? I don't think the price matches how much flowers there are. Plus it looks expensive." He chuckled as he said this. So what I did was add one in front of the number that I wrote. 

"Now that's more like it. You're not much of a talker are you?" he asked as he handed me the money. I just smiled at the question and nodded, but then he suddenly asked "Wait... Are you perhaps mute?" to which I replied with silence. But then he suddenly did these sign languages which I knew nothing of. So the typical me grabbed the money and ran back into hiding in the backroom. 

'Well that was awkward.'

A few minutes after Jisoo came shouting into the backroom looking like he just saw a ghost.

"I'm sorry Gyu!! I didn't think it would take that long. It's just that one thing led to another and another... and another. Forgive me?" Jisoo pleaded with puppy eyes. He continued, "Oh yeah that guy who ordered the flowers is still there. He asked me to check on you. He looked horrified, Should I let him in here?" His face seemed very concerned with what might have happened while he was out.

I immediately reacted by waving my hands and shaking my head saying no.

"What happened? You can tell me, you know? Just shoot me a text message or an e-mail. Okay?" The expression on his face softened as he said this meaning he already calmed down and was willing to wait.

A nod was all he got from me. After that he left me and went back to the shop but with me trailing behind him up until the door. My eyes followed him as he made his way to the guy from earlier. I guess he was explaining that I was okay. I continued to watch them for a few more seconds until the man caught my eyes looking at them. I immediately backed up from the door. I can feel it. I know he was gonna come here. And I was right.

"Hey. Mingyu, right? I'm so sorry about earlier. It was insensitive. It was just that I kind of wanted to hear your voice and since you were just scribbling what you wanted to say, I kind of assumed that you can't speak. I'm Wonwoo by the way." He reached out his hand and I obliged with a handshake. His lips formed a smile. His hands were warm and was comfortable to hold. 

He took out his wallet and looked for something. Once he found what he was looking for, he handed it out to me. It was a calling card. I looked at him with a questioning look.

"That's my calling card. It has my name, my number, my e-mail, and the address of where I work. Contact me whenever you feel like it." He said to which I replied with a curt nod. He smiled once again and left.

I noticed the card that I was holding and on top of it was written in a bold, all caps text "Jeon Wonwoo". I smiled as I said the name.


	2. Hide!

I found myself staring at the card Wonwoo handed to me. I was bewildered and excited but mostly curious as to why he would give me this. It's not like I needed business with a Librarian. I didn't even go anywhere near the public library. Heck I didn't even speak a single word to that man. So why? At a desperate attempt to distract myself from my thoughts I figured I should browse the Internet since there's always something interesting going on there. So I went to my room and turned my laptop on. After 30 minutes of trying to distract myself by watching adorable cat videos and those videos entitled satisfying something, my mind still managed to find its way back to my former thoughts. As I looked at the lower right portion of the screen of my laptop, I saw that it was just eight in the evening, which I considered to be still early, I decided to log into my e-mail account. I was going to shoot Jisoo a message since I promised to tell him what happened while he was out. And after a revisions of how I would say what I wanted to say I finally sent the email.

 

**To: hongjisoojsh@gmail.com** **10:03 PM (0 minutes ago)**

**Subject: Coffee Shop**

**Hey. So I guess you wanted to know what happened erlier, right? Everything's okay. He didn't do anything wrong. I was just kind of suprised? I was already out of my mind when I couldn't find you but then he suddenly started talking to me. He sort of jumped to the conclusion that I was mute because I didn't speak. Then he started doing all these gestures with his arms. I think it was called... I know it was language something. Never mind. The point is that he alredy apologized. We're okay. Don't worry about it. :)**

 

Right after I hit enter I suddenly felt a headache coming on. I decided it was time to shut my laptop down, so I folded it and put it on top of my dresser. I went out of my room and sped down the hall into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water to at least relieve myself of the pain even for just a little bit. As I was drinking I noticed the clock in the corner of my eyes and I was surprised at how late it already was. I just spent three hours trying to compose that message. As soon as I emptied the glass I put it down and ran my way to the bathroom so I could wash myself then hit the sack.

 

_**THE NEXT DAY** _

The moment I set foot inside the coffee shop, I was suddenly wrapped in the arms of a man named Jisoo.

"Gyuu!!! Thank you for telling me what happened. I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't know that it would take me that long to come back. It was just that one thing happened and then lead to another... and another. I was gonna tell you that I was gonna go out but then I saw you while working. You had this whole atmosphere going on. You seemed so focused that I felt that I would be disturbing you if I went inside." He said then gave me an apologetic smile to which I just smiled back.

"You sure you're alright?" I nodded as a reply.

"That guy, Wonwoo. He seemed to be really concerned about you. I found him staring at the entrance to the backdoor when I got back. Which reminds me to tell you that I sort of somehow resent your mail to Wonwoo." As soon as those words left his mouth I swear i could have felt my eyes pop out from their sockets. I had my hands around his shoulders shaking him as hard as I could as if I was screaming into his soul the question "Why would you do that?!"

"And he kind of replied saying that he was going to come around today." Jisoo said this while putting his arms up bracing himself from the possible assault coming from my fist but it just made him look like a fool. I walked past him and locked myself in the backroom.

I paced back and forth around the room trying to calm myself down which was working just a little bit.

Okay. Just calm down. Take deep breaths. No need to get worked up about it. It's not like he can easily get into the backroom. He'll have to get through Jisoo first. But damn. I think Jisoo won't even bat an eye if he sees Wonwoo trying to sneak into the backroom. But wait, why am I getting so worked up about this? It's not like I even know him. Yeah that's right. Just don't speak. He'll leave if he doesn't get anything out of me. You're a genius Mingyu!

 

 

After a few sets of accomplished flower arrangement, it was already lunch time and it made me nervous. Jisoo made up a ridiculous rule that every staff should eat lunch inside the coffee shop which would mean that I would be exposed to the world, exposed to Wonwoo. I just have to eat and clean up fast.

I was about to take a seat when all my plans suddenly fell apart, Wonwoo appeared from the entrance to the coffee shop. My mind was practically screaming “Hide!” I put one of my hands beside my face hoping that would help me hide from him.  
"What are you doing?" said a familiar voice. I was sure to the depths of my heart that it was Wonwoo. As I looked up his face came into view. And never really got to look at his face until now.

"What? Is everything okay?" his words managed to snap me out of my thoughts. I gave him a nod as an answer to his question.

"About yesterday, I'm really sorry about that. Forgive me?" he held out his hands waiting for me to take it, which I did.

"Hey, listen. I was wondering if you're free on Saturday." I nodded.

"So I was kind of wondering if you'd like to go somewhere with me. It's my day off and I can accompany you then." All he got was a nod from me again.

"You really not much of a talker huh? Where we're going there won't be any need for speaking." at the end of his statement he gave me a wink. And I swear I felt my face heat up when he did that. He chuckled at my reaction and it was definitely one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard erupt from a person.

"So, I guess I'll see you here tomorrow. Is 9 AM alright with you or is that too early?" I shook my head as a form of saying no. He smiled at me as he stood up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He waved at me as he made his way out of the door.

Shit. What did I just get myself into?

I suddenly heard clapping from behind me and as I turned around I found out that it was Jisoo.

"Aww. My dear Gyu is finally growing up. I'm proud of you" he fake cried as he said this earning him a slap on the arm.

"Good luck on your date tomorrow! Bring protection!" I just glared back at him hoping that that would shut him up.

  
  



	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

If someone were to look at my room right now, I could say that they would probably get their legs tangled from all of the clothes that I took out of the closet. I just couldn't find myself anything to wear for tomorrow. If Wonwoo could have just said where we were going, then finding clothes to wear would have been a whole lot easier. What if he wanted to go bike riding by the river downtown and I wore something like a dress shirt and a formal coat? Or what if he wanted to go to the museum and I wore a dry-fit shirt and Nike jogging pants? Oh shit, that would be a disaster. My head felt like it would explode at any moment from all the possibilities that keep flooding my head. I figured I should just wear clothes that would look normal in any occasion at any location. Yeah, that would be great.

I held up a white button up shirt in front of the mirror and it seemed nice enough until the rest of it unfurled revealing a set of ruffled sleeves. What the fuck is this? This looks like one of those costumes that people who dance something called flamango? Flamingo? What was it again? Why in the world do I even have this? Oh well.

Okay, moving on. I held up a blue denim overall paired with a yellow shirt. It seemed cute at first but the more I looked at it the more I loved it, if where I wanted to go to was a costume party. But for this particular event, boy it did not look good. I looked like an overgrown minion. After a few more trial and errors, I decided that I could just wing it tomorrow. Wait a minute... Why am I even trying to prepare for tomorrow? It's not like we're going on a date? Yeah we're just going to hang out. Yeah that's just it.

The next morning, I woke up way too early. It was still four in the morning. There was this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Excitement maybe? I don't really know. All I knew was that I can't go back to sleep now that my mind is awake. So I got up from my bed and made myself some coffee to wake up my senses and did a bit of light stretching. Since I won't be going out until at least 8:30 I figured I could waste some time by watching a bit of the morning news but then I remembered I still had nothing to wear. I immediately went back to the mess of my room and walked around trying to see if there were any clothes that was left unwrinkled by the storm I stirred up last night. To my surprise there were still quite a lot of them. To make my life easier I just grabbed a white piece of shirt and denim pants. Nothing can go wrong with waring just the basics.

By the time I picked what clothes I was going to wear, while constantly trying to reorganize my closet, it was already past eight. I freaked out and ran to my bathroom managing to hit my foot on a leg of the table screaming in my head as I limped to the bathroom.

 

When I got to the coffee shop I was panting. I got caught up in traffic so I had to run two blocks just so I wouldn't arrive any later than I had. I bent my knees to catch my breath.

“Hey. You okay?” It was Jisoo.

The voice startled me. It was a good thing that I was looking down or he would have seen the way my face contorted. He would have already burst out into fits of laughter.

“Somebody seems excited.” Said Jisoo in a teasing tone. I didn’t respond to his statement because I was distracted.

“You looking for Wonwoo?” I turned my neck so fast that I could have sworn it snapped. At the sudden realization of my immediate reaction, warmth slowly made its way to my cheeks and my ears. I was blushing. Jisoo chuckled at my reaction.

Jisoo looked at his wristwatch to figure out the time and said, “He’s been here since thirty minutes ago.” I instantly got up from my position and ran into the shop but Jisoo managed to stop me by the wrist.

“Hey. Calm down will you? I was kidding. Okay?” At the sound of those words I calmed down and managed to look at Jisoo. “And besides it’s just half past seven.” My eyes widened at the words that just left Jisoo’s lips. Fuck. I must have misread the clock. I grabbed my hair trying to relieve myself of all the embarrassment that I felt.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ve been there done that”, said Jisoo while patting my back. “Why don’t we go get something to drink and eat?” He started walking towards the interior of the shop without waiting for my reply.

 

Staring at the scenery by the coffee shop managed to calm me down. There were people walking down the street, some walked fast while some were walking leisurely. There were children playing on the playground. There were families walking hand in hand. It suddenly dawned on me that I haven’t visited mom lately. I made a mental note to visit mom tomorrow.

“I figured you already had coffee so I got you some hot chocolate”, said Jisoo as he placed it on the table while holding a tray on the other hand. “And here is a French toast.” I pushed it away from me because I couldn’t pay for all of this. Just like a miracle Jisoo understood what I meant. “It’s on the house. A gift to celebrate you on your first date.” All he got from me was smack on the face.

“Ouch. Geez. You didn’t have to do that.” A chuckle suddenly reverberated through my ear canals and I was sure that it didn’t come from Jisoo. The person in front of suddenly waved at someone behind me. As I turned around I felt a hand rest softly on my shoulder and smile formed around my lips.

“Hey there. You been waiting long?”

“Actually, Mingyu w--,” I managed to cover Jisoo’s mouth before he got to the part where I’ve been for about an hour. I just shook my head earnestly so that Wonwoo would skip the topic.

“So you ready to go Mingyu?”

‘Ready as I’ll ever be’ I just smiled and gave Wonwoo a slight nod.

 

Okay. Someone tell me why I should be surprised that Wonwoo brought me to the library? Because to my surprise I actually am surprised.

“Hey what’re you standing there for? Come on let’s go in” he motioned his hand telling me to follow him inside. He found some seats near the window and motioned for me to sit on it.

“Just stay here and I’ll go find us something read.” I nodded. A few seconds after Wonwoo left a looked around and found that there were actually quite a lot of people. A majority of those people were university students while the minority may be people who simple loved to read, or sleep. After a few moments Wonwoo returned with a fairly huge stack of books.

“This will keep us busy for a few hours. Go on and pick one.” He already picked out a book and started reading. So I followed suit and picked up a random book. I didn’t bother to read the title on the cover and skipped right over the content. The book was okay. It wasn’t particularly interesting. It wasn’t until I turned to page five when I couldn’t understand some the words. It was a good thing that Wonwoo took a dictionary from the shelves. I flipped through the dictionary but I still couldn’t understand the words. My head started to throb so I decided to sleep for a while and as I was about to doze off to dreamland I noticed Wonwoo’s eyes focus on me. I saw his lips curve upwards which put a smile on my lips unconsciously.

 

When I woke up my head felt clearer. But then I remembered that I was in the library, so my eyes darted around looking for Wonwoo. He was about to sit down.

“You doing well?” I nodded with a guilty look evident on my face. Shit how could I fall asleep here?

“Don’t worry. You were only asleep for about 20 minutes.” I was relieved. I thought I left him alone for hours.

“Why don’t you go get yourself some stuff to read? You know, something more according to your likes” said Wonwoo. I simply complied with a nod a got up from my seat.

This library was particularly well stocked with all kind of books. I looked at the signage around the library and found some shelves labeled flowers. That piqued my interest. I wasn’t even deep into the aisle but I already managed to grab a handful of books. They were all about flower names and flower arrangement and I was into that.

When I got back to where we sat down, Wonwoo was deeply immersed in the book he was reading. Not wanting to pull him out of his focus, I carefully sat down and opened one the books I got.  
I started out with one of the flower arrangement books. It could probably help me with my job. Thankfully I brought my sketchpad with me. I tried using the pictures to draw some possible designs for my future works. Time flew by and I was already through the flower arrangement books. As I was about to go through the Flower Names, Wonwoo suddenly spoke up.

“Hey it’s already past one. Do you want to go grab some lunch? I know a good place” said Wonwoo with a nervous smile. I hadn’t realized that it was already past noon until Wonwoo pointed it out. Of course I wanted to eat. That’s one of the things I live for. So I gave him an eager nod.

“Let’s put these books back from whence they came so we could leave. Sounds good?” I held a thumbs up to which put an assured smile on his face.

 

“Here we are” said Wonwoo in his enthusiastic voice. When I looked up, there was a fairly large signage hanging in front of the restaurant, it read Carrot Land. I’m not vegetarian, so I immediately shot a look to Wonwoo.

“It’s okay. It’s not a vegetarian restaurant. They’re just famous for their carrot cakes plus most of their side dishes contain carrot in them. I sighed in relief. Wonwoo saw this and chuckled. Again it sounded heavenly. Like a strawberry dipped in rich creamy chocolate. Shit. Did I just compare his chuckle with food? What in the world is happening to me?

Jisoo continued, “Let’s go in. I know the people here, they’ll give us a discount.”

‘Well that’s convenient’ I thought to myself.

“Welcome to Carrot Land!” said the staff in chorus. There weren’t a lot of people as it wasn’t packed but there were still a fair amount of customers. We were seated a few tables away from the counter. When sat down the one of the staff handed us the menu.

“I’m Soonyoung, your waiter for today. You can call me Hoshi. Oh hey! You’re here again probably for more of those carrots, am I right or am I right? Anyway just call my attention when you’re ready to order.” He smiled as he said these words. He was adorable. His eyes disappears into a diagonal line as if they were the hand of a clock pointing at the 10:10 direction.

“So what’ll you have Gyu?” at the mention of my order I started browsing the menu. Once I made a choice I pointed it out to him and he nodded.

“Hoshi! We’re ready to order.” Wonwoo said in a loud voice.

“So what will it be?” Wonwoo gave out our orders which Hoshi listened to attentively while writing everything down.

“It’ll take about ten minutes, will that be alright?” Wonwoo and I nodded in unison. A few seconds later Hoshi came back with two glasses of water in hand. After Hoshi left, Wonwoo and I were left in an awkward atmosphere surrounded by silence. The only distraction I had was drawing on the moisture on the glass with my finger.

“Hey I was just wondering. Just completely out of curiosity. I hope I don’t offend you but why do you not speak?”

 


End file.
